


cut through the clouds, break the ceiling

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [60]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: "Right." Gwaine stands up, tilting dangerously. "If I haven't been obvious enough, this ought to do it."
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: OTP Drabble Project [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 38





	cut through the clouds, break the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> [I promised you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600100) a drabble that ended well for Gwaine! I had to cut most of the context for this bit, but I imagine they're with the other knights at a tavern and Gwaine finally makes his move.
> 
> Title from "Cut to the Feeling" by Carly Rae Jepsen, a song which just fucking slaps.

"Right." Gwaine stands up, tilting dangerously. "If I haven't been obvious enough, this ought to do it."

Gwaine staggers over to Percival, who is nearly the same height as him sitting down. He grips the big man’s head with both hands and kisses him squarely on the lips.

Percival's eyebrows nearly climb off his face, but he doesn't say anything for a moment. 

Gwaine sways on his feet. Wonders if he has finally found the sin unforgivable enough to shatter the knights’ camaraderie.

Then Percival smiles with startled delight, eyes softening to the color of the sky at dawn. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
